galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Jing Wei Leong
Jing Wei Leong Union Citizen - Native to Planet Hé Máng . Race Affiliation : Terran/Saresii 4981 - 5016 Jing Wei, the daughter of a Terran Human Chinese Colonist and a Saresii father, was born on Hé Máng (3rd planet in the Szechuan system ) The Terran Colony on Hé máng is one of the oldest and was established during the Second Exodus by Earthers exclusively from China . The colonists left for Hé máng with the express desire to retain old cultural values. This rigid expression left little room for outside ideas. Her mother was strongly criticized for marrying a non Chinese person and "Alien". Jing Wei felt like an outcast in her society. She completed Union School and served her 22 months as a file clerk for the UNB Assembly Office . Even though she worked for the public relations side where non classified issues were processed. She learned a great deal about clandestine operations and intelligence. After her enlistment she was accepted at DeNoir Corporate Security and received comprehensive training in Security and later specialized in Industrial Espionage and Mega Corp Black Ops . She quickly rose in rank for being good at what she did, but not good enough. She was expertly turned into an asset for a rival corporation and when she realized it was too late. She was blackmailed to assist in the theft of research results and was caught. Not only was she instantly dismissed, she escaped DeNoirs SilK (Silent Killers) at the last moment. The Mega Corp battle field was brutal and deadly. Every single one of the top Mega Corporations waged a secret war against the others, while the general public was unaware of it. None of them forgave mistakes. She could only guess the identity of the other corporation and of course all contact was lost the second she lost her usefulness. Due to her expertise she knew Connectors and one helped her to get a new identity and in contact with an underground organization called the Violent Mothers Association . An independent solution provider. There she received additional training, and did what SilK did for anyone with a need for this kind of final solution. She adopted the alias of Flowerchild . During her last mission on a world called Nilfeheim she was killed. "Flowerchild liked this planet. It was so wonderfully primitive and rigid; it reminded her of her own home world, Hé máng. He Mang the planet of a thousand rivers and ten thousand mountains actually not that far from Nilfeheim, only about 96 light years if her Databrain was correct, which it of course always was. Chinese traditionalists had settled He Mang and many of the people there lived in primitive and simple conditions. Traditions, superstitions and strong family bonds ruled her society just as it did here. She was the child of an old Chinese Settler Family and her mother fell in love with an Off-Worlder and a Saresii no less. The family felt ashamed for her as she was the product of a union not approved by her family. Flowerchild cared little about this anymore. She would have killed anyone in her own family but only if it was part of a contract, they didn't deserve a free kill. She had forgotten much of it including her real name Jing Wei Leong. Her father a real Saresii was the reason for her own psionic abilities. Of course she was not a full Saresii and her powers were weak compared to any Saresii, her Heidelberg Psi Index was still above 150 and she was a decent Telepath." Category:People Category:Minor Characters